Licántropo
by Griffinn
Summary: Es una maldición. Es algo malvado, terrible. Algo que circula por sus venas, que le quema por dentro y le destruye. Algo con lo que tiene que vivir durante el resto de su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Pateaba aquella pelota roja y dura, aun cuando papá siempre me decía que no servía para eso, sino para jugar al quidditch. Pero a mí me divertía. Miré un momento a mi madre, sentada en aquel banco, leyendo un libro aunque de vez en cuando echándome una mirada. Entonces oí algo. Había alguien entre los árboles, que me llamaba. Entonces me interné en el bosque, sin llamar a mi madre. De repente, cuando ya estaba demasiado dentro, no podía volver. A lo lejos, podía escuchar la voz de mi madre.

―¿Remus? ¿Remus? ―llamaba ella.

Mientras tanto, me encontraba sólo ya aterido de frío. Me abroché la chaqueta mientras temblaba. Entonces, alguien apareció.

―¿Mamá? ―pregunté. Estaba anocheciendo y apenas podía ver.

―No, pequeño. ¿Te has perdido?

Era un hombre alto el que hablaba. Joven, de unos veintitantos años. Tenía el pelo largo y barba de varios días. Sus manos tenían unas uñas amarillentas y sucias. Y en general un olor muy fuerte. Entonces, se acercó a mí.

Mientras tanto, un hombre alto, de pelo castaño se aparecía en el parque donde su mujer e hijo tenían que estar. Era ya de noche. A John Lupin le pareció una estupidez haber ido allí, ya que su mujer seguramente había regresado a casa.

John estaba furioso. Había tenido una discusión con Greyback, su subordinado, que cada día estaba más rebelde. Tanto que lo amenazó con despedirlo.

De repente, una mujer salió del bosque. John se acercó para ver quién era.

―¿Mary? ―era su esposa, Mary Lupin.

Tenía los ojos anegados, varias rasgaduras en su vestido, algún corte en la cara y el pelo revuelto, con hojas enredadas.

―Jhon...

Se refugió en sus brazos mientras lloraba.

―Mary... ¿qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Remus?

―Se adentró en el bosque. No lo encuentro...

―No pasa nada... lo encontraremos.

Entonces escucharon un grito desgarrador. John Lupin sacó su varita y se adentró en el bosque mientras su mujer esperaba. Corrió guiado por los gritos de su hijo. Porque sabía que quien gritaba era su hijo.

Entonces, llegó hasta un claro. Y allí lo vio. Un hombre que parecía una bestia. No lo reconocía, pero en su cuello vio una cadena dorada que sólo una vez vio en su vida. Era Fenrir Greyback. Debajo de él, sobre un charco de sangre, estaba Remus.

―¡Desmaius!

El hombre lobo consiguió esquivar el hechizo, escapando.

Minutos después, John Lupin salía del bosque llevando a su hijo malherido. Mary contempló sollozando a su hijo. Entonces, una vez juntos, se desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo fic, sobre la vida de Remus como licántropo. Lo estoy escribiendo en primera persona, igual que el de Twins. No sé si el padre de Remus se llamaría John, pero he decidido llamarlo así por ser el segundo nombre de Remus.<em>


	2. La primera Luna

**1**

**La primera Luna**

Todo se veía nublado. Mi brazo me dolía demasiado. Sentí que estaba sobre una camilla tumbado mientras temblaba. Podía ver a varios hombres con túnicas blancas que me retenían contra la cama mientras me administraban cosas hasta que conseguí relajarme y quedarme dormido.

Minutos después me desperté. Al lado de la cama había un hombre anciano que me miraba.

―Buenos días, Remus.

―Buenos días ―saludé yo.

―¿Cómo estás?

Ni siquiera respondí.

―Seguramente quieras saber qué ha pasado.

―¿Dónde están mis padres? ―lo interrumpí, algo que le molestó.

―Están fuera. Les están explicando la situación. Un hombre lobo te ha mordido, Remus.

Yo me quedé callado. Me miré el brazo vendado, que ya no me dolía aunque me picaba un poco a causa de las vendas. Sabía lo que era un hombre lobo porque papá conocía a algunos, a causa de que en su trabajo les ayudaban.

―Y... ¿me voy a curar?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

―No, Remus. Las heridas causadas por un hombre lobo no se pueden curar. La licantropía es una enfermedad maldita. Nunca podrá curarse. Pero aquí te ayudaremos a llevar una vida normal.

―Está diciendo que soy... ¿un hombre lobo?

―Aún eres muy pequeño, los efectos de la licantropía en niños aún no se conoce muy bien.

Yo apenas podía articular palabra.

―¿Y mis padres?

―Pasarán enseguida. Ahora tienes que descansar.

El hombre se levantó y se marchó. Los días siguientes fueron una especie de torbellino. Mis padres permanecieron conmigo, pero mi padre se mostraba distante y mi madre no paraba de llorar. Los médicos y especialistas no paraban de llegar, haciéndome pruebas y estudios aun cuando yo tenía plenamente asumido que nunca jamás podría curarme.

Y en mi mente sólo había una cosa y esa era Hogwarts. Hacía una semana que había llegado la carta de admisión a Hogwarts, y estaba seguro de que ahora no podría ir, de que me negarían asistir a la escuela y de que no podría ser un mago, que tendría que vivir toda mi vida como un licántropo.

Apenas comía o dormía. Mis padres trataban de hacer todo lo posible porque mi vida fuese normal, pero esta carecía de sentido. En mi mente sólo había una cosa, la llegada de la Luna llena, la cual sería cuatro días después de empezar Hogwarts, si es que lo empezaba. Los médicos ya me habían advertido de ello y yo estaba realmente asustado.

Una mañana, con mi madre en la habitación, un hombre alto y con barba blanca apareció.

―Albus ―saludó mi madre.

―Mary. Hola, Remus. Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts.

Yo no sabía qué decir.

―Supongo que Remus no podrá ir al colegio ―dijo mi madre.

―Bueno, en un principio no podría hacerlo, pero...

―¿Puedo ir a la escuela? ―interrumpí yo.

El anciano director sonrió.

―Sería complicado. Pero podríamos hacerlo. No puedo negarle la educación a un alumno. Y el Ministerio tiene programas de ayuda a alumnos en situación especial. Podrías asistir a la escuela siempre que cumplas una serie de requisitos, Remus.

―¿Qué clase de requisitos? ¿Estás seguro? ―mi madre estaba nerviosa. Yo era muy pequeño y desde luego era peligroso soltarme en una escuela, llena de niños y jóvenes a los que poder morder.

―Podemos definir claramente el calendario lunar de los años en que Remus esté en Hogwarts. Y los días de Luna llena podríamos tenerlo bajo vigilancia y alejado de los alumnos. El resto de días Remus puede ser una persona normal y corriente como todas. ¿Qué dices tú, Remus?

Yo miré a mamá, entre esperanzado y deseando que me dejase ir. Pero ella no parecía convencida del todo.

―Supongo que a tu padre le haría ilusión. Pero si me entero de cualquier problema, lo sacaré de allí ―dijo mi madre a Dumbledore.

Este, complacido, se despidió.

Finalmente me dejaron salir del hospital. La primera Luna llena no llegaría hasta dentro de unos días, así que, como dijo Dumbledore, podía ser un niño normal.

Ahora estaba en el andén 9 y ¾ con mi madre.

―Recuerda. Ante cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, te sacaremos de la escuela.

Yo asentí. Estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pues a fin de cuentas era peligroso. Tras despedirme, me subí al tren. Caminé por el pasillo, mirando al interior de los compartimentos. Estos estaban llenos de chicos y chicas que se reían, pero yo no me atrevía a entrar. Mi aspecto parecía muy demacrado, con profundas ojeras y la piel muy pálida. Estaba seguro de que si entraba en alguno de los compartimentos sus ocupantes me mirarían de forma extraña.

Al final me metí en uno de los compartimentos finales, que estaba vacío. Me senté y me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje. De repente, la puerta se abrió, entrando un chico de pelo azabache.

―Ho-Hola ―jadeaba él.

―¿Te ocurre algo? ―pregunté yo. Era un chico más o menos de mi estatura, con el pelo revuelto y las gafas redondas mal colocadas. Estaba además sudando.

―Casi pierdo el tren. Y encima he tratado de escaparme de toda esa gente que quería hablar conmigo.

―Espera... ¿tú eres James Potter?

Los Potter era una de las familias más famosas del mundo mágico.

―Oh... esto... Mira, mejor me voy.

―No, no, espera. No quiero molestarte. Puedes quedarte, no te preguntaré sobre tu familia.

―Gracias. ¿Quién eres?

―Remus Lupin.

―Encantado, Remus Lupin.

Continuamos todo el viaje hablando de varios temas como el quidditch o las Casas de Hogwarts y en cuál nos seleccionarían. Entonces, finalmente llegamos a Hogsmeade. Desde allí nos llevaron a un pequeño embarcadero. Estudié a los niños que también estaban allí, todos ataviados con túnicas. Había un chico de pelo negro y sedoso que tenía la cabeza bien alta, como si tuviese un comportamiento altanero. También había un chico bajito y regordete, que miraba nervioso a todos. Entonces el guardabosque que nos trajo allí nos dijo que subiésemos a las barcas.

―Eh, Remus. Ven, esta está libre ―me llamó James.

Nos subimos a la barca, igualmente que otras dos personas. Una chica pelirroja que me sonrió y un chico de pelo negro y grasiento. James también sonrió a la chica, pero esta pareció no querer devolverle el detalle.

Entonces zarpamos, y minutos después contemplábamos asombrados el castillo de Hogwarts. Y yo sonreí, porque ante todo lo había conseguido. Iba a asistir a Hogwarts.

Minutos después estábamos en un enorme vestíbulo. En lo alto de unas escaleras nos recibió una mujer mayor que nos guió al interior de un comedor gigantesco con cientos de alumnos en su interior. Miles de velas flotaban sobre ellos y el techo se encontraba al descubierto, mostrando el cielo de fuera.

―Esperad aquí ―dijo la mujer. Desenrolló un pergamino y dijo ―. Cuando os llame, vendréis hasta aquí. Os pondré el Sombrero y seréis seleccionados para una Casa.

Sostenía un sombrero viejo y ajado. Comenzó a llamar a los alumnos y yo me dediqué a contemplar la selección mientras esperaba, nervioso, a mi turno.

―¡Black, Sirius!

El chico de pelo sedoso semblante altanero caminó hasta el taburete. La mujer le puso el sombrero. Pude oír como James bufaba.

―¿Qué pasa? ―susurré.

―Es un Black. Es una familia de sangre mágica muy famosa. En especial porque a algunos de sus miembros les encanta la magia negra y se unen a las filas de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Todos han ido a Slytherin.

Yo miré a la mesa de Slytherin. Parecían todos un grupo heterogéneo, una mezcla entre delicadeza, aristocracia y brutalidad, como si unos fueran futuros líderes y otros sus futuros siervos. Pero ante todo tenía la sensación de que se consideraban superiores. Sin embargo había sentido un escalofrío. Aquella había sido la Casa de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, un mago oscuro que estaba ganando poder.

―¡Gryffindor! ―gritó por fin el sombrero. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, pues un Black en Gryffindor era algo imposible. James bufó aún más y lanzó una mirada asesina a Black, pues James sabía perfectamente que estaría en Gryffindor y por tanto tendría que lidiar con ese chico.

―¡Evans, Lily!

La chica pelirroja se adelantó. También había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor.

―Bueno, no todo iba a ser malo ―confesó James.

Entonces, llegó el momento.

―¡Lupin, Remus!

Caminé temblorosamente hasta el taburete. Me senté y la mujer me puso el sombrero, tapándome los ojos. Entonces se hizo el silencio, como si me hubiese transportado a algún lugar en el que sólo estuviésemos ese viejo sombrero y yo.

―Vaya, vaya... Un caso particular. ¿Dónde te pondré? Eres muy inteligente. Quizás hagas un buen papel en Ravenclaw.

Aquello sonaba bien, pero yo no quería eso. Yo quería estar con James, ya que por fin había conocido a alguien. Mi interior gritaba por Gryffindor.

―Sin embargo, tienes un pensamiento contrario. ¿No es así? Muy bien, si es lo que quieres... ¡Gryffindor!

Aquella última palabra la gritó a todo el comedor. La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos mientras yo caminaba hacia ella. Me senté al lado de Lily, quien me sonrió.

Al rato, el chico bajito y regordete, llamado Peter Pettigrew, y James fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor, y el chico de pelo grasiento, Severus Snape, para Slytherin. Pude ver cómo un chico mayor con el pelo rubio platino lo saludaba orgulloso.

Al rato, después de haber cenado, fuimos conducidos a nuestra sala común. Allí nos enseñaron las habitaciones, donde finalmente me pude meter en la cama y descansar, complacido porque lo había conseguido. Estaba en Hogwarts.

Los días pasaron con total normalidad hasta la mañana del 5, apenas cuatro días después de empezar la escuela. Entonces, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall me llamó. La seguí hasta su despacho.

―El profesor Dumbledore me ha puesto al tanto de su situación. Esta noche habrá Luna llena. Por ello no podrá permanecer en el castillo esta noche.

―¿Y qué voy a hacer?

―Antes de que anochezca, usted se reunirá con Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, en el patio de la escuela. Ella lo llevará a un lugar donde podrá transformarse.

Yo asentí y me fui a hacer mis tareas, ya que era domingo. Estaba muy nervioso, cosa que James y Peter, que se había unido a nuestro grupo, notaron enseguida. Finalmente se acercaba el anochecer y bajé al patio. Madame Pomfrey me esperaba allí.

―Acompáñeme, joven ―me dijo con una dulce voz que a mí me sonó a lástima. Desearía que nadie sintiese pena por mí, por mi situación. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño árbol que se agitaba. Con su varita, la enfermera lo inmovilizó.

―Eso es un sauce boxeador, señor Lupin. Servirá para bloquear la entrada del pasadizo al sitio en el que tienes que transformarte, así como impedirá la entrada de indeseables.

Entonces me dejó entrar. Ella no me acompañó, sino que se alejó cuando se aseguró de que yo entré.

Caminé por un estrecho pasadizo hasta llegar a una especie de rellano de una casa. Era vieja y polvorienta, con las ventanas tapiadas. Entonces sentí un profundo dolor.

Sentí algo que se revolvía en mi interior. Mi cabeza iba a estallar y mi cuerpo ardía por dentro a la vez que palpitaba. Sentía como mis uñas crecían hasta convertirse en garras que rasgaban el suelo de madera. Llegado el momento comencé a arañar mi piel, sintiendo como la desgarraba para dejar paso a una piel peluda.

Tenía el juicio nublado y dejé de pensar. Únicamente pude ver por una estrecha rendija como se colaba la luz de la Luna llena. Con una inspiración, aullé profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba medio desnudo. Esperé a Madame Pomfrey, que prometió venir a buscarme, pero...

―La primera Luna siempre es la peor ―dijo la grave voz de un hombre.

Me giré y allí estaba, el hombre que me había mordido.

―Tú...

―Hola, "hijo"

Sonrió de manera sarcástica. Y me aparté asustado.

―No debes temerme, muchacho. Somos iguales. Sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

―No quiero tu ayuda. Tú me hiciste esto.

Se arrodilló ante mí.

―Y eso es bueno. Yo puedo ayudarte. Puedo controlarlo, o puedo liberarlo. Pero conmigo... serías alguien superior. No tendrías que preocuparte por... esconderte o ser normal. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada, Remus.

Oí un ruido. Entonces, el hombre se marchó antes de echarme una última mirada.

―¿Señor Lupin?

Madame Pomfrey apareció con la varita en alto. Evidentemente tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrarse.

―¿Se encuentra bien?

Yo asentí. Prefería no decirle lo que había pasado. Conjuró una manta y me cubrió con ella. Minutos después me acompañó en dirección al castillo. La primera Luna había pasado al fin. Pero aún quedaban muchas por delante.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, el fic consistirá en la vida de Remus como licántropo, en especial los años de su juventud, de los que apenas sabemos gran cosa. Sus padres, su enfermedad o Fenrir Greyback serán tratados aquí y luego por supuesto los eventos sucedidos en los libros pero que nunca vimos, como su etapa como profesor, su romance con Tonks, su hijo Ted o su muerte. <em>

_La historia también incluriá slash porque... en fin, el Remus/Sirius es uno de mis pairings favoritos, pero será algo muy secundario y todavía faltan capítulos para ello._

_Gracias por los reviews :D Un saludo._


	3. Sirius Black

**2**

**Sirius Black**

―¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ―Lily Evans se sentó a mi lado. Desde que empezamos las clases me di cuenta de que era una chica muy inteligente, por lo que muy pronto nos hicimos amigos.

―Estuve enfermo ―alegué yo.

―Pues no te vi en la Enfermería.

Sin duda era una chica difícil de convencer.

―Estuve en una habitación privada. Madame Pomfrey no quería que me interrumpiesen.

Ella asintió extrañada.

―Está bien. ¿Has hecho la redacción para Transformaciones?

Dedicamos nuestra atención a los deberes. Lily era quizás la que más quería saber sobre mí. James y Peter también me preguntaron cómo estaba, pero no necesitaron saber más.

Por fin llegamos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lily se juntó con su amigo Snape, mientras que James, Peter y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas. De repente, al lado de James se sentó Sirius Black.

James le echó una gélida mirada y trató de mantenerse apartado de él lo máximo posible. De camino a Transformaciones, me acerqué a James.

―¿Qué tienes en contra de Sirius Black?

―¿Qué tengo en contra? Remus, por favor. Su familia es partidaria de Quien-Tú-Sabes.

―Pero él es un Gryffindor.

James me miró y sonrió de manera sarcástica.

―Remus... ¿De verdad crees en esas cosas? No importa que seamos de Gryffindor o de Slytherin. No podemos ocultar lo que somos. No lo olvides.

Siguió caminando hasta el aula de Transformaciones. Por fin llegué hasta allí. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba en su escritorio, escribiendo algo. En cuanto entré, ella elevó el rostro y me miró, como queriendo confirmar que estaba bien, o quizás para asegurarse de que no había cometido ninguna estupidez y que nadie sabía mi secreto.

Nuevamente, Sirius Black se sentó con James.

Por la noche, todos estábamos en la Sala Común.

―Ha sido horrible, ¿lo sabíais? ―se quejaba James.

―Vamos, tampoco es mal chico. Me ayudó con la tarea de Herbología ―dijo Peter.

―¿Qué te ayudó? Peter, te dije que yo podía ayudarte ―comentó James, dolido.

―Entonces habrías hecho que el pobre Peter suspendiese, Potter ―dijo Lily.

El aludido se quedó callado. Yo preferí no seguir allí, ya que James y Lily probablemente se pondrían a discutir. Subí hasta el dormitorio para irme a dormir, pero había alguien allí.

Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana estaba Sirius Black.

―Hola ―saludé yo.

Me miró un momento.

―Hola.

Me dirigí a mi cama y me senté.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunté.

Sonaba estúpido, ya que no parecía hacer nada.

―¿No deberías estar en Slytherin?

Me miró enfadado.

―¿Por qué? ¿Porque toda mi familia ha estado allí?

―No, no quería decir eso. Bueno... sí. Pero es bueno que estés aquí.

Miró hacia la ventana. Yo me acerqué hasta donde estaba él.

―Yo se lo pedí. Al Sombrero Seleccionador. Él pensó que haría un buen trabajo en Slytherin, pero yo le dije que no quería estar allí. Que me daba igual cualquier otra Casa. Y él me puso en Gryffindor.

―Bueno, creo que fue una gran elección ―confesé yo.

Él sonrió.

―Gracias.

―Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente ―alcé una mano ―. Remus Lupin.

Él me estrechó la mano.

―Sirius Black. Encantado.

Así, al día siguiente, Sirius y yo caminábamos en dirección a Herbología. En cuanto llegamos, él se fue a un lado del aula. James se acercó hasta mí.

―¿Pero qué haces con Black?

―Oye, que no es mala persona.

Me alejé de él, harto ya de que se cansase de Sirius. Al final me senté con él.

Minutos después, James apareció en el Gran Comedor, sentándose con nosotros. Estaba rojo de vergüenza.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó ―. Soy James Potter.

Tendió una mano a Sirius, quien se la estrechó.

―Sirius Black.

―Y yo soy Peter Pettigrew ―añadió Peter.

Todos nos reímos ante la ocurrencia del joven mago.

Por la tarde, estábamos en los terrenos, lanzándonos mi vieja quaffle. James siempre la cogía al vuelo y alegaba que se convertiría en cazador del equipo de quidditch de la escuela. Por el contrario, a Peter siempre se le caía de las manos. Entonces, Sirius lanzó tan fuerte la pelota que cayó dentro del Bosque Prohibido.

―Ya voy yo ―comenté.

Corrí hasta la linde del Bosque, pero me detuve. El Bosque Prohibido estaba oscuro. Además estaba anocheciendo. Se podían oír ruidos que salían de entre los árboles. Pero como buen Gryffindor, me armé de valor y entré.

Miré por todas partes, pero la quaffle no estaba. Y no podía haberse ido muy lejos. Entonces oí unos ruidos, como si alguien golpease una pelota. Seguí los ruidos hasta que di con ellos. Y allí estaba, el hombre lobo que me había dormido.

―No tuve oportunidad de preguntártelo, ¿qué tal la primera Luna?

―Deme la pelota.

―Vamos, sólo quiero hablar.

―Deme la pelota y váyase.

El hombre sonrió.

―Gracias por no delatarme ―y me tiró la pelota, la cual cogí al vuelo. Me di la vuelta para irme ―. Me llamo Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback. Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te dije.

Me volví para mirarle, pero decidí no comentar nada y me fui. Finalmente volví con los demás.

―Has tardado mucho ―dijo Sirius.

―Será mejor que volvamos, está anocheciendo.

Regresamos al castillo.

Días después, yo ya me estaba nervioso. En mi baúl guardaba un pequeño calendario. Con tinta roja había marcado los días de Luna llena. Ya estábamos a finales de octubre, en unos pocos días volvería a haber Luna llena.

Finalmente, el cuatro de octubre llegó. Madame Pomfrey nuevamente me llevó a la Casa de los Gritos. De repente, oímos un ruido.

―Espere aquí ―me ordenó ella.

Sacó su varita y rastreó el lugar. Cuando se perdió de la vista, Lily apareció.

―¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Te he visto salir del castillo con Pomfrey, ¿a dónde vais?

―Lily, no deberías estar aquí. Vuelve al castillo.

―Pero...

―¡Te he dicho que vuelvas!

Ella me miró dolida, pero obedeció y se marchó antes de que Madame Pomfrey volviese.

―Sería algún animal. Continuemos.

Al día siguiente estaba en el Gran Comedor. Estaba muy pálido y con ojeras, cosa que no pasaba inadvertida para nadie. Por suerte, Fenrir Greyback no apareció por la mañana.

Quien sí apareció en ese momento fue Lily.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

No parecía enfadada por cómo me comporté anoche.

―Estaba enfermo.

―¿Y qué hacías fuera? ¿No deberías estar en la Enfermería?

―Lily... no se me permite hablar de esto. Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada.

Ella se levantó, totalmente seria.

―Acabaré descubriéndolo, Remus. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Yo no dije nada y ella se marchó. Entonces, apareció Sirius.

―Hola, ¿qué te pasó anoche? No dormiste con nosotros.

Yo ya me estaba cansando.

―¡Estaba enfermo, ¿vale?

Y me marché de allí. Salí del Gran Comedor y caminé sin rumbo fijo. Entonces, llegué a un sitio donde oí a gente hablar. Estaba en el pasillo del despacho del director. La entrada estaba abierta.

―Es muy peligroso tenerlo aquí―era la profesora McGonagall.

―Minerva tiene razón. Y ya oíste lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey. Está segura de que anoche había alguien más cerca del Sauce.

―Comprendo vuestras preocupaciones hacia vuestros alumnos. Pero la decisión está tomada. El señor Lupin podrá seguir estudiando aquí ―comentó otra voz.

Entonces se abrió la puerta, pero yo ya me había escondido. Del cuarto salieron los jefes de las Casas y Dumbledore.

Finalmente desaparecieron. Yo me senté en el suelo. Tenían razón, yo era muy peligroso. No sólo porque era un hombre lobo. Ahora Lily quería saber qué me pasaba. Y Fenrir Greyback debía de seguir en el Bosque Prohibido. Me tapé la cara. No sabía qué hacer.


	4. Navidad

**3**

**Navidad**

Noviembre pasó sin mayor interés que el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

―Tendrían que haberme fichado para el equipo ―dijo James, decepcionado.

―Eres alumno de primero, no puedes entrar en el equipo. Por mucho que tengas una buena escoba ―le recordó Sirius. James lo miró con ira.

―Bueno, el partido ha acabado bien, al menos hemos ganado ―comentó Peter.

―Por muy poco. El equipo necesita sangre nueva ―insistió James, a lo que los demás preferimos no continuar.

Diciembre se acercaba peligrosamente. Por primera vez habría dos Lunas llenas en un mismo mes y no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo. Mis desapariciones y ausencias empezaban a provocar dudas y preguntas en mis amigos.

Y luego estaba Lily, que había dejado de hacer preguntas, lo cual era peor, porque significaba que estaba investigando sobre el tema. Y Lily había demostrado ser muy inteligente en poco tiempo.

Pero a decir verdad trataba de olvidar todo el problema que generaba mi licantropía, porque diciembre significaba que se acercaban las Navidades, por lo que el castillo estaba siendo engalanado para tal ocasión.

Una mañana paseaba por los terrenos del castillo. Hagrid, el guardabosque, arrastraba un enorme abeto. En cuanto me vio, se paró.

―Ah, hola Remus ―saludó el gigantesco hombre. Nos habíamos hecho amigos muy pronto.

―Hola, Hagrid. ¿Preparando los abetos de Navidad?

―Así es. Ten, toma.

Sacó una roja manzana de su bolsillo y, después de sacudirle un poco el polvo, me la tendió. Gustosamente la acepté.

Mientras el guardabosque se alejaba, yo llegué a la linde del Bosque. Me quedé mirando un momento hasta que decidí entrar. Llevaba días pensando en ello. Necesitaba saberlo. Entonces me adentré en el Bosque.

Tras unos minutos, lo encontré. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado con la espalda en un árbol mientras roía unos huesos pequeños que me parecieron los de una rata. Se me revolvió el estómago. En cuanto me vio, se detuvo.

―Buenos días ―saludó él de forma fría.

―Hola.

Estuvimos callados un momento.

―¿Quieres algo?

―Necesito hablar con usted.

Greyback rio por lo bajo.

―Por supuesto. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Me ofreció sentarme en el suelo, cerca de él. Yo dudé.

―Tranquilo. No voy a morderte. No otra vez, al menos ―y rio de manera sarcástica ―. Te ofrecería algo de comer, pero supongo que no será de tu gusto.

Yo me senté en el suelo. Entonces Greyback esperó para ver de qué quería hablar.

―¿Cómo es un mes con dos Lunas?

Entonces, él entendió.

―Es realmente duro, chico. Los meses con sólo una Luna son bastante difíciles. La transformación es dolorosa, por lo que un mes con dos Lunas es peor.

―¿Tú lo has vivido?

―Varias veces, a decir verdad. Pero he conseguido superarlo.

Yo estaba nervioso.

―¿Y si yo no lo supero?

―Será difícil al principio, chico. Pero lo acabarás superando.

Yo me levanté, dispuesto a irme. Greyback no se movió ni un ápice. Únicamente me miraba fijamente. Entonces yo me di la vuelta antes de desaparecer.

―Dime una cosa. Por qué yo.

Él sonrió mientras seguía mirándome.

―Algún día lo sabrás Remus. Y me lo agradecerás.

Yo no dije nada. Simplemente me fui de allí.

* * *

><p>La primera Luna de diciembre fue el día 2. Naturalmente que fue muy dolorosa, pero también fue inquietante, ya que Lily se encontraba cerca del Vestíbulo cuando Madame Pomfrey me llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos. Y a la mañana siguiente, Greyback apareció.<p>

―Supuse que tendrías hambre.

Me tendió un pedazo de pastel de calabaza al que yo no pude negarme. Tenía demasiada hambre, por lo que no pude negarme.

―Somos una raza inferior, Remus. Vivimos constantemente bajo el imperio de estos... hechiceros.

―Tú y yo somos ambas cosas ―dije mientras paraba un momento de comer.

Él rió.

―Sí. Por ello somos la evolución. Tenemos lo mejor de ambas partes. Somos... seres superiores. Y si fuéramos más... podríamos con ellos.

Entonces lo miré. Ahora lo comprendía.

―¿Por eso me mordiste? ¿Acaso esperas que me una a ti?

―Exacto.

―Jamás me uniría a ti. Jamás mordería a alguien.

Volvió a reír.

―Ya, eso dices como mago, Remus. Pero cuando eres un licántropo... eso dará igual.

Se oyó un ruido. Madame Pomfrey estaba llegando. Greyback se levantó.

―No te pediré que te unas a mí, Remus. No lo haré, porque sé que al final, tú vendrás a mí.

Entonces se marchó. Al instante, Madame Pomfrey apareció y me llevó al Castillo.

Los días siguieron pasando. Entonces, una noche estaba en la Sala Común. Por la ventana se podía ver la Luna nueva. Yo la observaba detenidamente. Era como lo contrario a la Luna llena, como si fuera la parte buena de la Luna.

Entonces, alguien apareció. Era Lily, que traía varios libros.

―Hola, Remus.

―Hola, Lily.

Se acercó a mí.

―¿Qué tal estás?

Me encontraba bien, pero mi cuerpo decía lo contrario. Tenía unas profundas ojeras a causa de llevar varios días sin dormir, además de las transformaciones. Comía muy poco, por lo que había perdido peso. Y mi piel estaba extremadamente pálida.

―Sí... estoy bien.

Ella se sentó delante de mí, en el alféizar de la ventana.

―Sé que algo te pasa Remus. Y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Que... que no tengo miedo de lo que te pase.

Yo la miré.

―Lily, te lo agradezco. Pero tienes que dejarlo. Por favor.

Me levanté y me dispuse a irme, pero ella me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo.

―¿Vas a quedarte en Hogwarts para las Navidades?

Asentí con la cabeza.

―Entonces... Feliz Navidad, Remus ―y me dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse. Mientras se alejaba, yo me apoyé en el alféizar mientras me palpaba la mejilla, que ardía intensamente.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos estábamos subiendo al Expreso de Hogwarts. James, Sirius y Peter también estaban allí.

―¿Tú también te vas? ―pregunté a Sirius.

―Sí. Estaba tentado de quedarme. Pero la verdad es que me apetece ver la cara de mi familia. Además, iré a pasar unos días en casa de James.

―Cierto. Y vosotros también podréis venir. Si os apetece claro.

―Me encantaría ―dijo Peter, ilusionador.

―Acepto encantado ―comenté yo.

Tras el viaje de vuelta, llegamos a King's Cross. Mi madre estaba esperando allí.

―Hola, hijo. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

―Muy bien, mamá. ¿Y papá?

―Tenía que trabajar ―dijo, aunque se le notó un deje de decepción y tristeza.

―No pasa nada.

Me acarició el pelo mientras me acompañó fuera de la estación. Cogimos un taxi en dirección a casa. Mi madre era hija de muggles, por que le encantaba hacer cosas de muggles.

Por fin llegamos a casa.

―Y dime, ¿ha habido algún problema?

Yo estuve callado. A decir verdad las transformaciones habían sido dolorosas, pero nadie había resultado herido. Únicamente estaba el problema de Lily, que investigaba sobre el tema y Greyback, que se había instalado permanentemente en Hogwarts.

―No. Todo ha ido bien.

Se quedó seria por un momento hasta que sonrió.

―Me alegro. ¿Tienes hambre? Te he preparado tu plato favorito.

Por la noche, mi padre llegó a casa. Tras la cena, accedí a su despacho, donde escribía en unos pergaminos.

―¿Padre?

―Remus, ahora estoy muy ocupado.

Desde que me habían mordido, mi padre se había mostrado mucho más distante.

―Papá es... sobre mi enfermedad.

Él dejó de escribir y me miró.

―Hijo, tú no estás enfermo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí. Sí que estaba enfermo, pero mi padre había estado años emperrado en ayudar a los pobres desgraciados que tenían que cargar con el problema de ser un hombre lobo. Y lo primero que les decía siempre era que no estaban enfermos.

―El hombre que me mordió...

―No quiero que hables de eso, Remus. Esta conversación ha terminado.

―Sólo una cosa más. Mis amigos van a ir a casa de James Potter un día de estos y...

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Es demasiado peligroso, hijo. La próxima Luna está cerca.

―Pero...

―No pienso cambiar de idea.

Yo me di por rendido. Para mí, la palabra de mi padre era Ley. Derrotado, me di la vuelta y me marché. Aquellas Navidades iban a ser muy difíciles.

Al final, la última Luna llena del año llegó. El 31 de octubre, en plena Nochevieja, mientras millones de personas celebraban este día, yo me lo pasaría convertido en un licántropo. Al menos, pensé, no iba a ser el único.

El atardecer del día de Nochevieja llegó. Mi padre había construido un pequeño cobertizo reforzado donde podría transformarme, amén de que me había atado un tobillo a una cadena de hierro. Yo ni lo miré mientras me ataba.

En cuanto el Sol se puso, yo esperé pacientemente. Entonces, la puerta del cobertizo se abrió después de que alguien forzase la cerradura. Ya era de noche y una figura negra estaba fuera. Entró y me liberó de la cadena.

―Sígueme ―dijo una voz extremadamente familiar.

Yo, hipnotizado, lo seguí. Nos adentramos en el Bosque. Entonces, la luz de la Luna golpeó sobre el hombre. Era Greyback. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, comenzó la transformación, cosa que él también comenzó a experimentar.

Entonces todo se volvió nublado y lo olvidé todo. Únicamente que estaba libre y que me estaba transformando en un hombre lobo.

* * *

><p><em>Para los días de Luna llena, estoy utilizando un calendario lunar, para saber los días en que Remus se transformarse. Para hacerlo más creíble. <em>

_Muchas gracias por los reviews :D_


	5. Secreto revelado

**4**

**Secreto revelado**

Me desperté por la mañana. El gélido viento golpeaba en mi desnudo cuerpo. Tenía todo el cuerpo helado, a causa de estar tendido sobre la nieve que había caído esa mañana.

Me percaté de que frente a mí había alguien. Elevé el rostro y vi a mi padre. Sus ojos ardían de ira. Entonces me levantó con brusquedad y descargó uno de sus puños sobre mi cara, haciéndome caer de nuevo al suelo. Mi cara se hundió sobre la fría nieve. Me aparté y pude ver como la nieve absorbía un líquido que me caía de la cara. Era sangre.

Mi padre se marchó de allí mientras mi madre corría a cubrirme con una manta.

―Venga, Remus. Vamos ―decía ella.

Me llamaba Remus y no hijo, como casi siempre hacía. Cuando me llamaba por mi nombre significaba que estaba enfadada. Aunque en su voz había un profundo deje de decepción.

Llegamos a casa y de ahí al baño. Con un movimiento de su varita el grifo de la bañera comenzó a verter agua caliente. Mi madre me ayudó a entrar en la bañera. La sangre seguía manando de mi nariz rota, cayendo al agua. Mi madre me apuntó con la varita.

―_Episkeyo_.

Pude notar que mi nariz se curó enseguida y la sangre dejó de brotar. Mi madre comenzó a pasarme una esponja enjabonada por la espalda.

―Tu padre quiere verte.

Yo no dije nada y ella permaneció en silencio. Tras el baño, desayuné algo y subí al despacho de mi padre. Como siempre que iba a verle allí, se encontraba escribiendo sobre unos pergaminos.

―Padre ―saludé.

―Siéntate ―ordenó con voz fría ―. Y no hables.

Me senté en una silla pequeña frente a mi padre, sentado sobre una silla de trabajo grande. Siguió escribiendo sobre el pergamino sin mirarme ni decirme nada. Mi padre podía estar horas así. Le encantaba hacer esperar a la gente si él era un superior. Yo no podía decir o hacer nada, simplemente esperar ahí hasta que mi padre decidiese hablar.

―¿A quién viste anoche?

―A Fenrir Greyback ―dije con pesar.

―¿Y por qué estabas con él?

―Anoche vino a verme. Rompió la cadena y me dejó salir. Me pidió que fuese con él.

―¿Sabes que ese hombre te mordió? ¿Sabes acaso que eres un licántropo... y que esta noche podías haber matado a alguien?

Yo bajé la mirada.

―Lo siento.

―¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si Greyback te hubiese dejado escapar en Hogwarts y no aquí?

Yo lo miré. Aquello podía significar una sola cosa, que mi padre estaba considerando la idea de no dejarme regresar a Hogwarts.

―¿Tienes algo que decirme, Remus? Necesito saber... si ya has visto antes a Greyback. Es muy importante que me lo digas.

―Sí ―contesté al fin ―. En Hogwarts. Ha estado todo este tiempo allí.

Mi padre me miró largamente.

―Puedes irte.

No dijo nada de no asistir a Hogwarts. Estuve con esa duda hasta el día del regreso. Por suerte mis dudas se despejaron cuando mi madre me llevó a King's Cross. Con su advertencia de que tuviese cuidado, me despidió. Después, en el interior del tren fui recibido por James, Sirius y Peter.

Hablamos el resto del viaje hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts. En cuanto contemplé el castillo supe desde ese momento que tenía que tener más cuidado.

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaban sin mayores imprevistos, únicamente enturbiados por las noches de Luna llena. Lily parecía mostrarse más cálida conmigo y daba la impresión de haber abandonado su investigación. Los profesores se mostraban siempre en alerta y parecían tener un ojo vigilante sobre mí. Sin duda mi padre habría avisado a Dumbledore acerca del inesperado habitante que hubo en el Bosque.<p>

Pero a mí todo me parecía indiferente. Pronto los exámenes finales llegarían y yo prefería estudiar a fondo para sacar buenas notas y demostrarle a todo aquel que conocía mi secreto que yo era capaz de hacer una vida normal.

Todos los meses había alguna Luna llena, lo que me volvía débil. Con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, odiaba que hubiese Luna, por lo que significaba que tendría que dejarlo todo.

Aparte de todo ello, Peter no dejaba de bombardearme a preguntas. No era tan buen estudiante como yo, pero a mí no me importaba ayudarle, ya que él me consideraba su amigo y siempre me daba pasteles que su madre le traía todas la mañanas. Siempre le decía que tantos pasteles serían malos para él, pero no podía negarme a semejantes delicias, por lo que siempre le decía que era mejor si yo le ayudaba a comerlos.

Por fin, la noche de Luna llena de abril llegó. Madame Pomfrey, como había estado haciendo desde el inicio de curso, me llevó hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Minutos después estaba dentro, sólo.

Me senté en el suelo y me dediqué a esperar. Aquel día había llegado a la casa más pronto de lo habitual.

Pero entonces, oí un ruido. Me levanté y salí al pasillo.

―¿Hola? ―inmediatamente pensé en Fenrir Greyback y que había vuelto a Hogwarts.

Pero entonces lo vio. Al final del pasillo, detrás de una puerta, una figura bajita y regordeta.

―¿Peter?

―Hola, Remus.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―mi voz sonó alarmada.

Peter se acercó a mí.

―Necesitaba preguntarte algo sobre los exámenes.

―¿A este hora? ¿En este sitio?

Le había pillado. Claro que no había venido a preguntarme nada. Últimamente estaba tan pegado a mí que me seguía a todas partes. Y seguramente me había visto saliendo con Pomfrey.

―Lo siento ―confesó el pobre.

Yo le puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.

―No has hecho nada malo, Peter. No quiero que pienses eso. Pero debes irte de aquí. Y debes hacerlo ahora.

Lo arrastré para que se marchase por el pasadizo.

―Espera, espera. ¿Qué haces aquí? Además, el Sauce está ahí fuera.

Ni siquiera pensé en eso. No podíamos salir por allí y yo no conocía otra salida.

Merlín, me iban a expulsar. Aunque eso me daba exactamente igual. Iba a matar a Peter, a uno de mis mejores amigos. E iba a ser por mi culpa.

Entonces miré el reloj. Ya era la hora. Los últimos rayos de sol proyectados sobre el polvoriento suelo desaparecieron. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente y mi respiración se aceleró.

―Remus, ¿qué ocurre? ―preguntó Peter, asustado.

Caí arrodillado. La transformación estaba empezando.

―Peter... ¡Corre!

El muchacho huyó de allí. Lo último que pude ver fue a Peter llegando a la puerta, siendo detenido por una persona con cabellera pelirroja.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me desperté en la Enfermería. Sentada sobre la cama estaba Lily. Entonces miré al resto de camas, buscándole a él.<p>

―Peter está bien. Conseguí salvarle a tiempo y salimos de allí.

―¿Tú estabas allí? Espera... recuerdo haber visto una cabellera rojiza antes de...

―Era yo. Porque vi a Peter siguiéndote y temí que le pasase algo malo. Remus... ¿Eres un licántropo?

Yo la miré, sorprendido. Había probado ser muy inteligente. Finalmente, asentí.

―¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

―Por tus... actividades. Siempre te ponías enfermo en épocas de Luna llena. Y siempre pareces enfermo: piel pálida, ojeroso... Son las consecuencias de muchas enfermedades... como la licantropía. No estaba del todo segura. Pero ayer te vi convirtiéndote. A duras penas conseguimos escapar.

―¿No os hice daño, verdad?

Ella negó.

―No, Remus. Ambos estamos bien. Pero a Peter he tenido que aplicarle un hechizo desmemorizador. Estaba muy nervioso y podría haberse ido de la lengua ante toda la escuela.

―Gracias. Ahora... ¿tienes una idea distinta de mí?

Ella rio.

―No. Eres mi amigo y lo seguirás siendo. Por mucho que te salgan pelos y garras una vez al mes.

Ambos reímos.

―Gracias, Lily.

―Yo también soy distinta, ¿sabes? Soy hija de muggles.

Ambos sonreímos. Tras eso nos dimos un abrazo. Al menos nada había salido mal. Al menos tenía a alguien que conocía mi secreto y con quien podría sincerarme del todo.

* * *

><p><em>Y llegamos ya casi al final del primer año. Siempre quise que Lily fuese la primera que descubriese el secreto de Remus, antes incluso que el resto de Merodeadores, ya que ella siempre lo había apoyado. <em>

_Muchas gracias por los reviews :)_


	6. Sospechas

**6**

**Sospechas**

El verano estaba llegando a su fin y pronto mi segundo año en Hogwarts iba a empezar. Mi madre había permitido que mis amigos viniesen a visitarme a mi casa, pero nunca dejó que yo fuese a sus casas. Una tarde, los cuatro paseábamos por un parque cercano a casa.

―¿Y Lily ha estado aquí? ―preguntó James.

―Sí, la semana pasada ―contesté yo. Desde que Lily conocía mi secreto, había venido a visitarme varias veces, pero en ningún momento le confesamos a mi madre que Lily sabía de mi enfermedad.

―¿Y qué hacía aquí? ―preguntó James, de nuevo.

Yo me reí por lo bajo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sirius y Peter.

―Somos amigos.

―Pues podrías haberme avisado, yo también soy su amigo.

Volví a reírme.

―Bueno, mañana volvemos a Hogwarts ―dijo Peter.

―Sí, y lo primero que haré será presentarme a las pruebas del equipo ―confesó James.

Los demás rodamos los ojos. Confiábamos en que su enorme ego no le hiciese caerse de la escoba.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en el Expreso de Hogwarts con mi madre. Mi padre, nuevamente, tenía que trabajar. Tras despedirme de mi madre, me metí en uno de los compartimentos de final del tren.

Miré por la ventana. El cielo nublado amenazaba tormenta. Seguro de que cuando llegase a Hogwarts caería una fuerte tormenta. Mi mirada se perdió en el paisaje. En todo el verano no había tenido noticia alguna de Fenrir Greyback. No era como si quisiese saber de él, al contrario, me alegraba no tener que verle. Pero su ausencia me provocaba una serie de sentimientos. Por un lado me sentía bien al no saber de él, pero por otra parte me preocupaba que estuviese tramando algo. Aún recordaba la proposición que me hizo el curso pasado.

Finalmente, James, Sirius y Peter llegaron. Ni siquiera vi a Lily, pero al final, hablando con los chicos, llegamos al final a Hogsmeade. Como temía, una fuerte tormenta caía. Llegamos hasta unos carruajes, pues el viaje en barca se reservaba solamente a los de primero, y nos subimos a ellos. Nada parecía tirar de los carruajes, pero no nos preocupaba.

Empapados, entramos en el Vestíbulo y de ahí al Gran Comedor, iluminado por miles de velas. El techo al descubierto mostraba nubes negras y la lluvia que caía.

―Oye, Sirius, ¿tu hermano entra este año en Hogwarts, no? ―preguntó Peter.

Sirius ensombreció el rostro.

―Sí. Mis padres no han desaprovechado la oportunidad este verano de recordarme que Regulus iba a ir sí o sí a Slytherin. Y a él no han parado de amenazarle con desheredarle si no va allí.

Por fin llegaron los alumnos de primero y dio comienzo la Selección. Llegó el turno de Regulus, que obviamente fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Sirius bufó mientras Regulus, con una sonrisa triunfal, iba a la mesa de las serpientes.

―Vale, la herencia será para él.

Tras el final de la Selección, degustamos el banquete de comida. Después, nos levantamos para irnos a la Sala Común. Pero alguien nos detuvo.

―Sirius ―saludó un chico de once años con el pelo sedoso y negro. Tenía un increíble parecido a Sirius.

―Regulus. Enhorabuena por tu selección ―dijo Sirius de manera sarcástica.

―Quería decirte que voy a escribir a padre y a madre para darles la buena nueva. ¿Quieres que les de algún recado?

―No, gracias. Únicamente ten cuidado de no babear mucho en el pergamino.

Y se marchó. James, Peter y yo lo seguimos. Cuando llegamos a la Sala Común, James y Peter fueron a hablar con otros alumnos mientras Sirius subía a la habitación. Yo lo seguí.

―¿Se puede? ―pregunté yo.

―También es tu habitación ―dijo Sirius.

Me senté en la cama. Él estaba en su lugar habitual, el alféizar de la ventana.

―¿Estás bien?

―Me he pasado todo el verano "Regulus esto...", "Regulus lo otro...". Él es el príncipe de la familia. Yo soy una especie de paria desde que me seleccionaron el año pasado. Pero en fin, me da igual. En cuanto tenga la edad suficiente... me iré.

―¿En serio? Bueno, puedes irte a vivir conmigo.

Sirius rio.

―Eres muy amable, pero siempre estás enfermo. No quiero que me pegues nada. No te ofendas, ¿vale? Además, James ya me ha dicho que me puedo quedar en su casa. Estuvimos Peter y yo en su casa este verano. Pero como tú no podías ir...

―Lo sé.

Me levanté y me dispuse a irme.

―Sé que te pasa algo, Remus. Lo noto. Siempre estás enfermo. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nosotros lo sepamos.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré.

―Sí... tal vez. Pero no puedo decíroslo.

Y me fui, dejándole con la duda y a mí con el temor. El año pasado fue Lily. Ahora iban a ser mis amigos.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases. Segundo año demostró desde el primer momento que era más difícil que primero, pero al menos podía seguir el hilo de las cosas. Los deberes que nos mandaban me mantenían alejado de preocupaciones como la Luna llena de ese mes, de la que aún faltaban días, de Sirius, James y Peter, que tratarían de averiguar mi secreto y de Fenrir Greyback, que andaba en paradero desconocido.

Por la tarde caminaba por los terrenos. A lo lejos pude ver el Sauce Boxeador, que había crecido considerablemente. Tomé aire y me acerqué a él. Tiré de una rama en el suelo que hizo que el árbol dejase de agitarse. Entré por la abertura y accedí al pasadizo. Finalmente llegue a la Casa de los Gritos. Paseé por ella. En ese momento me di cuenta de los estragos que mis transformaciones causaban en aquel lugar. Las paredes estaban llenas de pequeños rasguños y las viejas sábanas y cortinas estaban desgarradas.

―Hola, Remus.

Me di la vuelta. Fenrir Greyback estaba apoyado sobre una puerta. Tenía la ropa manchada y en general estaba sucio.

―Fenrir ―pero me lamenté de decir eso.

―¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre?

Yo retrocedí en dirección contraria y Greyback rio.

―Se supone que no puedes estar aquí. Dumbledore sabe que el año pasado frecuentaste el Bosque Prohibido.

―Dumbledore no me da miedo, Remus ―pero su mirada decía lo contrario, pues en su semblante apareció una expresión de terror.

―Si vuelvo a verte por aquí o por cualquier otra parte de Hogwarts, se lo diré al director.

Y me marché de allí sin esperar respuesta de él. Tras salir volví al Castillo. Sin embargo ya se había hecho de noche y ya era el toque de queda, por lo que no tenía que estar fuera de la cama.

―Remus ―me llamó alguien.

Reconocí la voz de Sirius. Me di la vuelta y lo vi detrás de una columna.

―¿Qué haces levantado? ―pregunté.

―¿Qué haces tú levantado?

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada.

―Tenemos que volver a la Sala Común ―confesó Sirius ―. Sígueme.

Caminamos sigilosamente. Nos encontrábamos en el Vestíbulo y teníamos que subir siete pisos, sabiendo que el celador Filch estaría vigilando a la vez que enseñando a su pequeña gata, la Señora Norris, a patrullar los pasillos.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso cuando oímos voces. Eran el profesor Slughorn y la profesora McGonagall. Ellos no debían estar levantados.

―¿Qué ha de Lupin? ―preguntó Slughorn.

―Parece que ya puede llevar mejor su enfermedad. Por lo menos se compromete al cien por cien con sus clases.

―Eso es cierto. Es un buen alumno.

―Pero no tanto como para formar parte de tu excelso grupo, ¿verdad?

Slughorn bufó.

―Minerva... Es por seguridad. Mis reuniones y fiestas se celebran por las noches.

―Y tú parece que seleccionas muy bien los días para esas reuniones y fiestas. Y casualmente son esos días en que el señor Lupin está indispuesto.

―¿Es que quieres que invite al chico a mi Club?

Esta vez fue la profesora McGonagall quien bufó.

―No hay cosa que deteste más, Horace ―dijo, irónica ―. Salvo la Adivinación, claro. A mí lo único que me importa es que el señor Lupin presente sus trabajos, no falte a clase y apruebe sus exámenes. Que no vaya a tu grupo es el menor de mis problemas.

Los dos se alejaron. Sirius me miró de manera inquisitoria, pero yo lo insté a seguir. Seguimos subiendo pisos, cada vez más esperanzados, pero cuando estábamos en el sexto piso, nos detuvo un maullido.

Nos dimos la vuelta. La Señora Norris nos observaba con sus rojizos ojos.

―Espera, me encargaré de ella ―dijo Sirius con avidez, pero lo detuve.

Apunté con mi varita a la Señora Norris y dije:

―Inmovilus

La gata se petrificó en medio del pasillo.

―Así Filch sabrá que había alguien despierto.

―El hechizo no dura demasiado, sólo unos minutos. Y FIlch debe estar lejos de él. Venga, vamos.

Subimos finalmente al séptimo piso.

―¿De dónde venís? ―dijo escandalizada la Dama Gorda.

―Cuerno de bicornio ―dijimos los dos, sin hacerla caso.

La Dama Gorda nos dejó pasar. Una vez en la Sala Común, Sirius me detuvo.

―Me vas a explicar ahora a qué venía todo eso que dijeron McGonagall y Slughorn.

―Oye, Slughorn tampoco te ha admitido en su club. ¿Vale? Ahora me voy a dormir.

Subí a la habitación, dejando a Sirius allí. Sabía que aquello no había hecho más que empezar, que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría todo.

* * *

><p><em>La pequeña charla entre McGonagall y Slughorn es porque en el Misterio del Príncipe, en la película, podemos ver una de las fotos del Club de las Eminencias que muestra a Lily como miembro. Pero no vemos a Remus o Sirius. De Sirius se dijo que era un gran alumno y que Slughorn se lamentaba de no tenerlo en su Casa, pero en esa foto no lo vemos. Igualmente le pasa a Remus, que aunque no sabemos si Slughorn dijo que era un buen alumno, sí sabemos que lo era, pues llegó a ser prefecto. Con este fic quiero pensar que Remus no formó parte de ese grupo porque Slughorn no quería tenerlo debido a su condición de licántropo. Ninguno de los Merodeadores formó parte de este Club, por cierto.<em>

_Muchas gracias por los reviews :D_


End file.
